marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Davos
|gender = Male |alias = |affiliation = |tv series = ''Iron Fist (5 episodes) |actor = Sacha Dhawan |status = Alive}} Davos is the son of Lei Kung, and a previous pretender to the Iron Fist. During his training, he becomes the best friend of Danny Rand, but soon grows jealous of him when the latter receives the Iron Fist. Eventually, Davos turns against his old friend when he realizes how Danny changed while he was in New York City. Biography Early Life Training for Iron Fist Davos was the son of Lei Kung also known as Thunderer. Growing up, Davos had always wanted to become the Iron Fist and trained hard to achieve that goal. One day, Chodak and Tashi returned to K'un-Lun with an outsider named Danny Rand. Rand became apprenticed to Thunderer and Davos became close friends with the outsider and came to regard him as a brother. The two youth shared many experiences together such as stealing wine and apples or stealing Brother Kuo's cart to go and peek on the village girls. Years passed and eventually another trainee was chosen to go through Shou-Lao's trials and become Iron Fist. Instead of himself as Davos hoped, Rand got chosen instead. Despite feeling intense jealousy over being passed over, Davos buried his feelings because he still regarded Rand as his friend. When Rand went to undergo his trials, Davos went to check on him. When he reached Shou-Lao's cave, he found Rand unconscious outside. Concerned for his friend, he went to check on him. Rand awoke and in his confusion and panic, his burn brightly with Chi, proving that Rand had succeeded in his trial. Davos helped Rand onto his feet as they headed back to the village, promising that he will stand by his side as his second and fellow protector of K'un-Lun. For a time, both Davos and Rand guarded the passage together. Suddenly one day, Rand left without a word or trace. Davos hoped Rand will eventually come back. As time went by, that hope turned into disappointment and resentment for his friend's abandonment. War in New York Retrieving Danny Rand As Danny Rand had left K'un-Lun and therefore leaving it unprotected, Davos was sent to New York City to find and collect his friend and their guardian. Davos headed straight towards Rand Enterprises where his friend had reclaimed his name, finding it closed. While outside the building, Davos bumped into Harold Meachum, with the pair sharing a prolonged look at each other before Davos walked away to continue his search for Rand. Seeking a place to continue waiting for Rand, Davos walked to a food truck where he was greeted by the owner, who mistook Davos for a rude customer. When Davos stepped inside the truck, the owner threatened his with a wrench, but Davos was able to easily disarm and knock him out cold before locking the door behind him as he waited for Rand to show himself. Davos tied up the food truck owner while he looked at his copy of which featured Rand's image while making ninja stars out of tin foil and throwing them at the wall. While Davos was still waiting and throwing more tin foil ninja stars, he caught sight of a guard just leaving Rand Enterprises overhearing that the guard received intel that Rand was spotted in Chikara Dojo. Davos decided to follow him, in the hopes of locating the Iron Fist. Davos followed the man back to Chikara Dojo where he stood on the opposite side of the street and witnessed the now unconscious Rand being loaded into a car by Bakuto. Rand was joined by Colleen Wing while Claire Temple insisted on going with them, however, Bakuto and Wing were insistent upon her remaining there and simply drove away with Rand still in the backseat. Davos watched the incident from across the street, hiding behind a tree and prepared to follow them, believing his friend to be in danger.Iron First: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies Fighting The Hand Davos followed their tracks and appeared at the Hand Safe Haven, where he encountered Rand having just battled against Bakuto, preparing to fight two other people. Davos ran to his friend's aid and managed to sneak up on two soldiers who were just about to attack Rand and quickly subdued them both. He chastised Rand for being the worst Iron Fist ever before advancing towards the exit, leaving Rand calling out his name in disbelief, before soon following Davos. As the two old friends walk along the hallways, Davos explained why he was there. Lei Kung had sent him to retrieve Rand and return him back to K'un-Lun. When Davos questioned who was attacking them, Rand informed him that it was the Hand, much to Davos' horror. Davos vowed to kill as many of the Hand as he could. The alarm sounded, and soon they were cornered with guards advancing towards them. The two Order of the Crane Mother warriors responded by fighting against their enemies, teaming up to subdue them all. After Rand and Davos managed to defeat them, they tried to make their way to the gate. Where the plan, when they got there, was for Rand to summon the Iron Fist, thus smashing the gate to make their way out. Rand warned that they'd be seen, but Davos said that he'd hold them off. Noticing Rand's tensed look, Davos tried to reassure him that stealing apples from Master Q'uon was harder. As they charged forward, Rand's path was blocked by his former friend Darryl and, while he was distracted, Bakuto stabbed him in the side. Davos responded by breaking Darryl's leg and pulling Rand away. At the gate, Davos demanded that Rand use the Iron Fist to free them from staying within the walls of the compound, only to discover that Rand was now unable to as Bakuto explained that his Chi had been destroyed by his anger and confusion over all of his recent betrayals. With no other choice, Rand and Davos charged forward and engaged Bakuto's army of Hand soldiers, using all their abilities to gain the upper hand against their more inexperienced foes. In a moment's break between the fight, Davos reminded Rand that he was going against their plan as they continued fighting against the seemingly unending Hand soldiers. However, Colleen Wing decided to betray the Hand and opened the gate in order to allow Rand and Davos to get away during the chaos, with Davos subduing the final two soldiers behind them. Having made it back to New York City, Davos noted that they needed to get Rand stitched up before they could return to K'un-Lun. When Rand claimed he would not be going back with him, Davos confronted his friend over failing to keep guard over their home, noting that he clearly had no issue leaving them. Rand insisted that he needed to protect the people of New York, only for Davos to remind him that those people had tried to kill him before telling Rand he had failed in every way, noting Lei Kung was now the only one who could restore his Chi.Iron Fist: 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart Time in New York On the outskirts of New York City, Davos once again pushed Danny Rand to return to K'un-Lun with him, leading to Rand asking how Lei Kung had responded to him leaving the city, with Davos explaining he was confused and very pissed off. When Rand asked how Davos had found him, he told him he had followed them to the Hand Safe Haven after he was taken from Chikara Dojo, also noting he found Rand in New York through the internet. Rand smashed Davos' phone, noting Bakuto may be able to track it before insisting that they must remain in the city for longer. Davos argued that the path to K'un-Lun would close soon, trapping them outside it, but Rand explained that the Hand had killed his mother and father in the plane crash years earlier which was why he had to stay. They argued about the Iron Fist's responsibilities, with Davos expressing his disappointment at not being chosen. Eventually, Davos agreed to help, provided they return home once the Hand was defeated in New York. Davos and Rand went to Claire Temple for aid, with Davos referring to her as a healer. Temple took Rand inside and began treating his wound from where Bakuto had stabbed him during the battle. Davos watched Temple as she pulled out Bakuto's blade and recommended he heal himself with the Iron Fist, surprising Davos that she had been told of his abilities. Davos complimented Temple on all her skills as a healer, but when Temple asked where Colleen Wing was, Rand asked Davos to make sure they were safe while he told Temple the whole truth. While Rand went onto the roof to restore his Chi, Davos stayed in the apartment to look after Temple as they discussed food and living conditions back in K'un-Lun, as Davos rejected Temple's offer to eat pizza with her. They discussed the concept of Chi as Temple had been studying it, with Davos explaining that the Iron Fist was granted to those who defeated Shou-Lao, something Temple found hard to believe as dragons were a myth to her, jokingly comparing the idea to , much to Davos' confusion as he did not know who Pete was. When Temple asked if Davos had the Iron Fist, he explained there was only one, hinting at his disappointment that Lei Kung had chosen Rand over him to take the test, claiming that Kung had made a mistake. When Temple noted that Rand was only trying to do good and he belonged in New York City, Davos lost his temper, noting that the people of K'un-Lun and cared and raised him and he had betrayed them by leaving. Davos managed to control himself and apologised before noting he would soon force Rand to return to K'un-Lun if he needed to. Temple collected her pizza and offered Davos a slice, which he confessed to quite enjoying. They were joined by Rand who asked if Temple still had the ipad which he got in China, telling the pair they needed to take it to Harold Meachum and ask for his help, although Temple insisted that he needed to think his plan through before charging forward. Rand insisted that all he wanted was for the Hand to be destroyed before he would return to K'un-Lun, so Temple asked Davos to give them privacy, with Davos making a comment about keeping guard. Iron Fist: 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable Seeking Help Battling Bakuto Turning Against Iron Fist Alliance with Joy Meachum Personality Davos carries himself with a stoic and dutiful attitude. Grown and raised in K'un-Lun, Davos was loyal to the ways of his home. Despite his stoicism, Davos was willing to engage in mischief activities with his friend, Danny Rand. He remembered those times with fondness. After Rand got chosen to become Iron Fist, Davos became jealous of his friend. Nevertheless, he accepted that his friend was chosen and dutifully served with him to guard the gate to K'un-Lun. When Rand left and abandoned his duty, Davos felt betrayed by his friend's decision. When he found and reunited with Rand in New York, Davos scorned and berated Rand for his decision. Nevertheless he still regarded Rand as his friend and was willing to assist him in his quest to take down the Hand. His loyalty to K'un-Lun's teachings and fueled by his inner desire to become the Iron Fist, Davos is ruthless and bloodthirsty when he is fighting the Hand. During his fight against the Hand, he fought with lethal intent and when Colleen Wing hesitated to kill Bakuto, he went ahead and finished him off much to Rand's protest. Also due to his beliefs, he was unwilling to believe the sincerity of Wing's defection from the Hand which caused more tension and staining in his friendship with Rand. Ultimately, his loyalty and duty to K'un-Lun as well as being taught to hate the Hand are driving points for Davos' and Rand's brotherhood to break apart. Filled with resentment, jealousy, envy and hatred over Rand's failures as Iron Fist and his blatantly abandonment to K'un-Lun, Davos became devoted on a quest to kill his former best friend. To be added Abilities * Master Martial Artist: 'Davos was trained by his father, Lei Kung in K'un-Lun. He was shown to be able to help Danny Rand fighting the Hand together. Relationships Family *Lei Kung - Father and Trainer Allies *Order of the Crane Mother **Chodak **Tashi **Kuo *Claire Temple - Situational Ally *Harold Meachum † - Situational Ally *Joy Meachum Enemies *Hand **Bakuto † - Victim **Darryl *Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Former Best Friend turned Enemy *Colleen Wing Appearances In chronological order: *Iron Fist'' **''Season One'' ***''Under Leaf Pluck Lotus'' (mentioned) ***''Felling Tree with Roots'' (mentioned) ***''The Mistress of All Agonies'' ***''Black Tiger Steals Heart'' ***''Lead Horse Back to Stable'' ***''Bar the Big Boss'' ***''Dragon Plays with Fire'' Trivia *In the comics, Davos is also known as the '''Steel Serpent, and one of Danny Rand's main recurring enemies. Behind the Scenes *Sacha Dhawan worked with Benedict Cumberbatch in shortly after he auditioned for the role of Davos. During this time, Cumberbatch contacted Marvel and put in a good word for Dhawan, ultimately helping him secure the role.Here’s how Sacha Dhawan’s Sherlock co-star Benedict Cumberbatch helped him land a part in Marvel’s Iron Fist References External Links * * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Order of the Crane Mother Members Category:Villains